New found Love
by Mayflower54
Summary: Finding love unexpectly, Trish,Carlito and Lita,Cena,Edge
1. Chapter 1

**WrestleMaina**

"_Here is your winner and the New WWE Women's Champion! Mickie James!" _

After Fifteen long hard fought months, she lost the women's title. To an obsessed psycho. The women's title meant everything to her, the fact that she was going home tonight without it, hurt. Mickie had accomplish her goal, but if she thought that Trish was done with her she was sadly mistaken. She wasn't going to be done with her until she got back something that she has, the Women's Championship.

"Hey Cheer up, I'm sure you'll get the title back."

"I will get the title back."

"That's right so why are you sitting around here, looking like you lost your best friend? You just put on one of the greatest women's championship matches in history, and your sad. If anything you should be happy, so you didn't walk out with the title but your still the greatest women's champion of all time."

"Thanks, I wouldn't be so upset if it wasn't against her and if it wasn't Wrestlemania."

"Wouldn't you rather lose it to her then say...Ashley, or Maria, or Candice."

"You do have a point."Trish laughed

"I got you to laughed, obliviously I'm getting some where."

"You want to get out of here and maybe get a drink?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Taking her bags, they made their way to the exit. Once in the car they found different things to talk about. She had almost forgotten that she lost the women's championship, thanks to the man accompany her at the moment. A few minutes later they arrived at a near by bar. Out of all people in the business, she honestly didn't think he would be the responsible for her having a good time.

"You know your not as bad as you seem."

"Well I try not to be an ass, only when I have to be. Everybody has their moments, I can recall on several occasion that you could've been one."

"Your certainly right about that, but I think the correct word would be bitch instead of an asshole."

"No, I don't think of you as a bitch . If anyone else does their something wrong with them."

"First time impression you didn't think of me as one?"

"No, I thought you were hot. A little devious but you're a good person."

"You don't even know me all like that to know if I'm a good person or not."

"I can get to know you. But from talking to you for more than a hour now, I know you're a good person."

"Are you just trying to get laid or something?"

"Now I'm hurt that you would even say or think something like that. Although getting laid would cheer me up considering the fact that I haven't had any in awhile."

"Are you serious? I'm pretty sure you have one night stands all the time."

"I don't do the one night stand things. If I'm going to be with a girl I don't want to be with them for just one night. I honestly lose respect for girls that are willing to give it up on the first night. Not really a good thing, I rather be in a relationship with someone. Because I don't want to be used either."

"Wow, I didn't know that I'm the same exact way."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, all you have to do is ask."

"So are you dating anybody?"

"You think I'll be sitting here right now if I was dating someone?"

"Some guys would, so are you?"

"No, I'm very much single."

A few hours later and a little more drinks, they found themselves in his hotel room doing things that neither one of them have done before. Even though they weren't in the right state of mind, it still felt good and it felt so right.

**Next Morning**

"Where are you going?"

"I got to get out of here, we both said last night, that we don't do the one night stand thing. We don't give it up on the first date. Well we just did so what does that say about us? Were just as bad as what we were talking about."

"Yeah, but I don't want this to be a one night thing. I really like you Trish, and I want to get to know you more."

"I like you to."

"So what do you say instead of running away we try and top last night? How about we go to round six?"

"Only six? I was considering going for twelve."

"Really? I have no problem with that."

"I know you wouldn't"

"Of course not cause that, that's cool."

"I don't know what I'm getting myself into but I'm a looking forward to this."

"Carlito is looking forward to this as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tired of hiding our Love**

**Hour after Wrestlemania**

"Congratulations on your win baby."Lita said leaning up to kiss him Both lita and John were trying to regain their breaths after giving John his treat for winning his match

"Thanks, how's your mouth."John said running his fingers over her lips

"It's still hurts a little but it will be ok."Lita reassured him

"Bastard, his dumb ass couldn't even protect you from Foley. I don't want you out there anymore."John said

"John you know I have to go out their with him, unless the boss has a change of heart. I don't think that's going to happen."Lita said

"Yeah I know that, I'm just tired of it."John said

"I think I got it harder than you. I actually have to seem interested in asshole."Lita said just the thought made her sick to her stomach

"So are you going back to him tonight or are you staying with me?"John ask

"You know the answer to that question babe. Lita said "I really want to but I have to go back."

"You don't have to do anything." John snapped "He doesn't control you, I know you said you worried about what other's will think. But Li hell with them, I want you to stay."

"You know how bad I want to stay as well." Lita said rubbing her hands along his face."But it's hard. I just want to shout it out to the world that I'm really with you."

"Then do it, I'll be by your side." John said taking her hands in his" You know I will, I can't stand this anymore."

"Things will change John". Lita told him

"We've been together for nine months Li, nine. I hate having to go out there and pretend that I can't stand you or call you all those names. If only they knew what's really going on."John said "I love you Li."

"I love you to, I understand where your coming from". Lita told him laying her head on his chest "It hurts me to see you like this, I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy baby, believe me I am happy. During the night that is, but every morning you go back to him...yeah it breaks my heart cause I thought we had something special."John said

"Had? John we still have something special. I love you and only you, if there was anyway I could convince you that, that is true I would do it."Lita said

"I know a way."John said cupping her face "Just leave him, don't go back to him. Stay here with me, I can't take seeing him touching you, or even-

"John, honey. Trust me we haven't done that in a long time, he comes home drunk every night to do that. But I do get where your coming from and your right...you've been right for awhile. I don't know why it's so hard for me to tell him, he doesn't care about me or my feelings. I guess I'm just worried still, about everybody else."Lita said

"Fuck them."John said

"John-

"No Li, I'm serious. Forget them you have me and that's all that matters, you can't relay on having everyone's support, your always going to have people disapproving what your doing. But you shouldn't care."John said

"I could say the same thing about you."Lita said When she received a confused look from John she continued "You're the exact same way with fans, you act like you don't care about them booing you. Deep down John I know it hurts to hear cheers one minute than boos the next, I was cheered half of my career and now all I hear is boos or the other word that they love to call me."

"Your right it does bother me, at first I didn't let it get to me. I can really care less whether they cheer or boo, granted I love the cheers but if they chose to boo, let them." John said "Your not what they call you either, so don't ever think that you are. I hate when they cheer whenever I or someone else calls you something other than Lita. If only they knew the truth, every girl in that locker room has no room to judge. Especially Candice, and Maria, could you imagine what people would think if they knew how 'loose' Maria was?"

"More shock to find out that were together."Lita laughed "I've been through so much in these last few years. From the neck injury, to being stalked by Kane and getting impregnated with his child. The marriage from hell, losing a baby, winning the Women's championship. Losing it and getting injured again. Making a mistake that still haunts till this day, to become the biggest whor-

"Don't you say that, I thought I told you to stop putting yourself down. You're a beautiful woman, everybody makes mistakes. You wouldn't be human if you didn't make them. If that can't see that, then like I said hell with them."John said "I'm not mad at you at all, I just hate having to see him touch you. I don't care if he is just holding your hand, I hate that. You know how hard it is for me to stand in the same ring with you without wanting to just take you in the middle of the ring." Chuckling he added "Damn, I sound like some high school kid. Point is I hate it...I hate him."

"I'll do it ." A confident Lita said "I'll leave him, he standing in the way of me being with the man I love. But I'll make sure he gets what he deserves." With a killer look in her eyes, it was clear that she was serious in doing what she said. And their wasn't nothing or noone that was going to stop her.

"Feisty, damn I love that."John laughed "I never seen this side of you before, but I have to admit it turns me on." Drawing her in closer to him

"Everything I do turns you on."Lita laughed "But that's what's so great about our love, because everything you do turns me on. Not just your looks but they way you talk, walk, even though I don't like the music. I get turn on when I listen to your album or hear you try to sing. I get butterflies every time I hear your entrance music, you know that's one thing we got to have happen."

"What's that?"John ask

"You and I in the ring no holds barred, anything goes. No count out, only submission and pin falls are allowed."Lita told him running her hands along his chest

"Oh yeah, that is a must. But for right now we can have our on match right here and now. All those rules you just said our in affect for this to."John said with a seductive smile "Even better a sixty minute iron man match."

"I am in."Lita said straddling his lap "No backing back out either."

"I never back down and I never quit."John said pulling her into a kiss


End file.
